infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Oracle (Film)
Oracle is a Superhero Film based on the Superhero Oracle, and the seventh film in Chapter 1. It is also the seventh film in the Infinite Ultimate Cinematic Universe. Plot Summary For years, James Simmons believes that he has had a normal life, until one day an encounter with a shooting star leaves him baffled. James soon becomes the target of an alien encounter led by the warlord Verminex, and James learns more about his true heritage when the king of this alien species claims to be his father. Now, James must navigate this revelation whilst protecting his home from Verminex's invasion, and must take up the name of Oracle. Synopsis In 1982, a young woman named Cara falls in love with a mysterious man named Steve. One day, the two are attacked by an unidentified life form, forcing Steve to reveal his name as Eliex, the king of a planet named Vorjas. He is forced to leave her behind but promises to come back for her. Weeks later, Cara discovers she is pregnant with Eliex’s child and gives birth to a boy she calls James. 34 years later, James is a successful businessman working for Hendry Inc., with his partner and friend Ellie Jason. James is also friends with Detective Axel Hodge. Whilst out in a field, they see a star shooting across and decide to find it. James finds he is quite weak near it, and inadvertently presses a button, signalling a Vorjan warlord named Verminex, who states that the half-life has been found. Since touching the meteor, James begins to feel weird and consults Cara, his half-sister Diana and stepfather Adam Simmons about it. Cara feigns the truth and James goes about his normal route. However, on his way to meet Ellie he has a vision and is attacked by a being known as Drex, and James displays some powers, allowing him to fight Drex off. Confused and scared, he goes to Ellie but decides not to tell her, making her suspicious. Meanwhile, Eliex hears of Verminex’s plans and goes to confront him. However, Verminex has Eliex locked up and calls out James. At the same time, James speaks to his mother, who reveals the truth about his parentage. James decides to confront Verminex against the wishes of his family and Axel. Knowing she can’t stop him, Cara gives him a special type of uniform that he wears when meeting Verminex. Verminex announces his plans to take Earth and to destroy humanity, but James tells him that he has to stop him. He then has a vision of Eliex and goes to rescue him, only to be attacked by Drex, who reveals himself to be James’s half-brother. Drex tells James that he is set to inherit the throne and that he intends on taking it from him, as he will not allow a “bastard” to have the throne. They fight, and Drex accidentally releases Eliex, who convinces Drex to stand down. Angered, Verminex heads to Delta City and begins threatening its people, including Axel and Ellie. James, going under the moniker of Oracle, goes to fight Verminex. Oracle confronts Verminex and pleads with him to spare Earth. When Verminex refuses, the two fight. Verminex gets the upper hand due to his strength, but Eliex taps into Oracle’s mind and gives him visions of Verminex’s next attack. Oracle is able to dodge them and flies up, grabbing Verminex and throwing him to the ground. He then throws Verminex into his ship and they fight in there. Verminex then presses a special button and tells Oracle that Earth is ripe for the taking, but Oracle is able to destroy the homing beacon and battles Verminex. Eliex has his son locked up but realises that the ship is about to be vaporized. He warns Oracle, who sees it coming but is distracted as Verminex hits him. Verminex announces his intention to kill Oracle and they battle. Suddenly, Oracle warps the controls and the ship suddenly breaks apart and warps, killing Verminex. Oracle is able to escape in time but sees some of the rubble headed in Ellie’s direction. He is able to stop it just moments away from it crushing Ellie. Ellie thanks him as he leaves to protect his identity. In the aftermath of the attack, Eliex visits his son and asks to be his father. James allows him to visit when he needs to. As Eliex leaves, James reassures Adam that he will still be his primary father figure as he raised him. Later, Axel meets with James and asks him what he plans to do next. James tells him that he will let Ellie know how he feels and he meets with her. She tells him she knows he is Oracle and then kisses him. James then states that he is Earth’s first line of defence should anyone come after him again. In a mid-credits scene, a large ship is seen hearing the distress beacon. A powerful warlord named Trabaxas tells his subordinates that their fleet will destroy Earth as their next target. In a post-credits scene, Eliex visits Drex in prison. After passing a specific cell, he looks around and gasps. Cast * Eddie Redmayne as James Simmons/Oracle * Rose Leslie as Ellie Jason * Jason Isaacs as Verminex * Jeff Bridges as King Eliex * Annette Bening as Cara Simmons * Dane Dehaan as Detective Axel Hodge * Alec Baldwin as Adam Simmons * Brie Larson as Diana Simmons * Jesse Plemons as Drex * Travis Fimmel as Trabaxas (Uncredited Cameo) Appearances Locations Items Species * Humans * Vorjans Organisations Production Notes